Automated or autonomous vehicles (AVs) may require continuous, or near continuous, sensor data gathering and processing in order to operate safely through real-world environments. In doing so, many AVs include sensor arrays that have multiple sensor systems. For example, AV sensor arrays can include any number of active sensor systems, such as electromagnetic signal ranging and detection systems (e.g., radar and LiDAR systems). The AV sensor arrays can also include passive sensor systems, such as stereo camera systems or proximity sensors. In order for the AV to operate safely and reliably, the quality (e.g., the signal to noise ratio) of the sensor data collected by these sensor systems may be crucial.